dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Odis
is a minor character in the "Fairy Forest" arc. Biography Odis is one of the twelve pillars of Elios' Deities. He is the king of the Elios' Deities, known as the and the . He is a judicial deity. Since Odis is the king of the Elios deities, the other deities are considered subordinate gods of Odis. At least in the official statement from the Odis and Feria's religious order. And most of the angels serve Odis. As the God King, his authority is weak and he is struggling holding the free and uncontrolled Elios' Deities together. Feria the goddess of marriage and birth is his wife, and the children between them are Fanacea, Thores and Totona. With Gena, he has a daughter named Frau. Odis is believed by almost every human beings. Because he is a god who manages promises and rules, it is said that if you break what you sworn in front of him, you will receive divine punishment. His sacred beast is a horse and his sacred bird is a eagle. Odis' War Priests often use maces modelled from his Sceptre as their holy weapons. History Amongst the children of Orgis and Mina, he is the most excellent son among the children. When human beings were born, the humans were gathered together and they didn't know that they would just fight each other. Therefore people became prey to many fiends and were about to perish. Odis who saw this, it pained his heart and made the people sworn to cooperate. That is the first law for the people. Those who learned to cooperate built a countries, fought together, and protected themselves from fiends. Appearance In Elios Religion, he is depicted as a middle-aged man with a King's sceptre resembling like a mace. Personality Odis seeks to make peace with the Deities of Darkness. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Alphos :The grand master of his Holy Knights. ;Alrena :Foster daughter. ;Atar :Subordinate. ;Fanacea :Daughter. ;Feria :Wife. Rena claims that Odis has a weak will against his wife. ;Frau :Daughter. ;Gena :Former lover. ;Heibos ;Kuroki :He thinks the Dark knight is more problematic than Modus. He considers him a monster that can destroy his Order of the Holy Knights. :He is grateful to Kuroki for preventing Felion revival. ;Modus :Odis and some of the Elios' Deities are against the conflict with Modus. ;Muthras :Subordinate. ;Nectol :Odis trusts Nectol, he ask Nectol to cooperate and organise the gods of Elios.Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Nectol & Fanacea compilation ;Reiji :He thinks the Hero of Light is more problematic than Modus. ;Sursha :Subordinate. ;Thores :Son. Odis was very upset when Thores killed Volgas. ;Totona :Daughter. Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat The Hero Alphos informs Rena that Odis wouldn't retaliate against the Dark Knight for his action of defeating his Order of the Holy Knights. Odis has signed an agreement with Modus to forbidden anymore summoning from the spirit world. Alphos passes Odis message to Rena that she is responsible for the Otherworlders actions. That the Hero's actions doesn't go against the interests of the Deities of Light. The Evil God's Labyrinth When Kuroki was reading in the Heaven Realm's Library, his past was briefly mentioned in the emerald tablet. The Fairy Forest Odis makes his first appearance when he spoke with Heibos. Heibos informs Odis that Kuroki was the one who stopped the restoration of Felion. Odis agrees with Heibos that they are grateful for Kuroki. Odis wonders whether Diadona and the Apophis' Deities would be quiet. Abilities At the moment he is said to be Elios strongest and said to be comparable to the Demon King Modus, but he is weaker when compared to Modus. Because this fact is known, therefore Odis tries not to compete with Modus as much as possible. Among them, Elios's strongest seat would be Alphos. * Development Odis' name was derived from the Nordic mythology | |}} and Greek mythology | |Zeusu}}. In the Narou version, he was the .Dark Knight Story Setting Collections - Divine title Records: Odis & Feria compilation References Category:Characters Category:Deity Category:Great God